The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echeveria plant, botanically known as Echeveria agavoides×Echeveria elegans and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Green Delight’.
The new Echeveria plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Krimpen aan den IJssel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new and distinct Echeveria plants with good interiorscape performance.
The new Echeveria plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2013 of an unidentified selection of Echeveria agavoides, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Echeveria elegans ‘Lola’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Echeveria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Krimpen aan den IJssel, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echeveria plant by leaf cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Krimpen aan den IJssel, The Netherlands since September, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Echeveria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.